


【周叶】为困

by shanxianyue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanxianyue/pseuds/shanxianyue





	【周叶】为困

叶修总怀疑周泽楷有两张嘴，一张木讷笨拙负责日常交流，另一张舌灿莲花负责一切床上的勾当。

彼时他正被抵在床上亲的迷迷糊糊，脑袋里突然冒出来这么一句话。

比蛇还灵巧的软物在叶修的口腔中肆意妄为，亲密的舔舐过炽热湿润的粘膜，两条舌头亲密的缠在一处，叶修皱着眉，感觉舌根被吮的发麻。

分泌出的液体被完完全全的渡到另一个人的口腔，那条舌头仍旧不知足的痴缠在叶修敏感的舌根处，企图榨出更多的甜美的滋味。喉咙口如同烈日高灼下晒干的柏油路面，干渴难耐。

“小周。”

叶修试探性的推了推周泽楷，被亲的上不来气，模糊不清的呻吟堵在嘴里，半晌才从缝隙中溜出来。

意料之中，没有任何回应。

他一睁眼，那张沉醉痴迷的脸就闯入眼帘。轮廓分明，鼻梁高挺，是最英俊不过的相貌，闭眼亲吻时掩盖了眼中的腼腆之意，潜伏以久的侵略性就从深邃的眉眼间泄露了出来。

有点不太真实。

叶修都不知道自己怎么就这么顺利的接受了对方，让一个后辈转变成自己的恋人。

被告白，拥抱，接吻，做爱，一切好像都是顺理成章。

就比如现在——叶修和周泽楷对视，他注视着周泽楷沉静英俊的面容，感觉一路从尾椎骨软到了天灵盖。

他硬了。

“前辈，你硬了。”

周泽楷恰好在此开口，像是提醒，又像是平铺直叙毫无波澜的陈述。在结束一个吻之后，他的语气仍平静到诡异，好像没有任何情绪起伏。

可叶修没有丝毫放松，他太了解周泽楷了，说的难听点，他在床上对周泽楷的了解甚至超过了他们床下生活中的默契，他现在表现的越是平静，代表之后他遭的罪就越多。

这么想着，叶修的脸色突变，与周泽楷做爱，折磨总是大于享受。不是他不愿意，只是无论在先天条件还是体力上，他们都不太相配。上次的经历还历历在目，那种浑身瘫软，好像要坏掉一样的感觉实在是一言难尽。

他欲言又止，睫毛受惊一样颤抖着，带着不甚明显的惧怕和惶恐，像只突然暴露在猎枪下的兔子。

周泽楷装作没看见，摸上面前的身体，低头隔着衣服含上他的乳头。叶修浑身一抖，他在家向来只穿个半袖，濡湿高热的温度透过薄薄一层传导到细嫩的一点，被粗糙的衣料磨的疼痒。舌面卷着衣物缠在乳头上，像泡在热水里。

一面被仔细吮吸亲吻，被冷落的另一面就显得十分委屈。明明连碰都没碰，居然也悄悄顶起了一个小小的弧度，像抱怨主人的偏心。

叶修尴尬极了，不想承认自己的身体会这么不争气。他很少有如此窘迫的时候，几乎都是在床上破的例，是和平时的嚣张懒散完全不同的样子。

只可惜他不知道，他越是如此，越是想让人看他完全崩溃的样子，该是如何的诱人。

就像碾碎一朵开的正好的花，连着肉体灵魂同样凋谢在手中。

周泽楷从他胸前抬起头，叶修右胸口已经湿透了，半透明的布料裹着乳头，透出显眼的艳红色，比什么都不穿还诱人。

周泽楷静静盯着他，呼吸越来越重，在寂静的房间里简直如同一片惊雷。没一会，他突的把头钻进叶修的衣服里。

炽热的呼吸停在胸口，叶修强忍着过电一样酥麻的快感。没了任何阻挡，这次唇舌对两个乳头一视同仁，一会舔舔这个，一会含含那个，吸的津津有味。粗糙的舌苔压着凸起按下去，镶嵌在洁白的乳肉，红白相错，最能激起人凌虐的欲望。

叶修被这声音搞的面红耳赤，他抚上胸前的头颅，觉得这景象着实怪异。周泽楷半个身子钻进他衣服里，把前胸到肚子都撑了起来，让他仿佛成了个在哺育婴儿怀胎十月的孕妇。

“小周…别舔了……”

被舔胸的快感细密绵长，周泽楷对他的呼唤一概不理，专心致志的在叶修胸前吸他的奶头。两个乳头都快被吸破了皮，叶修哆哆嗦嗦的把自己的上衣脱了，期间动作大点打扰到胸前的人，就要被咬着乳头连同旁边的软肉一起吸到嘴里受尽折磨。

嘴唇一寸寸下移，周泽楷掐着叶修的腰，让他往上靠，像在用亲吻丈量他的身体。

他三两下剥了叶修的裤子，露出白色的四角内裤，中间支起了个小帐篷。周泽楷眼睛里闪烁着细微的光，明显对叶修的身体反应非常满意，随后他低下头，像个毒瘾发作的瘾君子一样，痴迷的，深深，深深的吸了一口气。

他顶着一张纯情的脸，动作间却透出一种说不出来的原始下流的性感。不像人类做爱，他闪闪发光，兴奋又压抑的眼神，让叶修想到野兽审视爪下奄奄一息的猎物时的冷酷无情。叶修从来不敢和周泽楷说每次他这么做，都让他感到毛骨悚然，包括口交的时候，他毫不怀疑，如果可以，周泽楷会把他给吃了。

为了躲避这种危险的错觉，叶修把周泽楷拉了上来。周泽楷十分顺从，眼神里带着恰到好处的温顺。

叶修硬着头皮摸到他的下体，果然已经坚硬如铁，隔着裤子也能摸出巨大的形状，不像人能长出的东西，侵略性十足。

"我给你摸摸……”

这句话是示弱的信号，隐隐的讨好与哀求。意思是希望周泽楷射在他手上，少弄他下面几次。

周泽楷面上沉郁安静，谁都看不出来他兴奋的要命，身体里的血液呼啸，几乎要冲垮了他的理智，每一个细胞都是强悍的侵略者，叫嚣着占有他！撕碎他！杀了他！

我的，我的，我的。

他对着叶修弯眼一笑，仍旧是最熟悉贴心的恋人与朋友，给他不堪一击的心理安慰，一如既往的认真欺骗；“好哦。”

叶修犹豫了一下，随后从内裤边缘蹭进去握住坚硬的肉棒，粗壮的茎身在他手心突突直跳，好像下一秒就能刁钻的窜进他身体里大肆杀伐。

职业选手的手个顶个的修长好看，叶修更是其中的翘楚。十指纤纤不堪一折，是白玉雕刻敛藏在周泽楷心上不能分享的名贵艺术品。如今这座艺术品不仅活了过来，还直接掉在淤泥里，缠在男人的性器上。

周泽楷挺了挺腰，无声的催促着。叶修握紧手里的物件，熟练的从囊袋到菇头上下撸动。周泽楷配合他，挺腰的动作越来越快，动作生猛迅速，顶的叶修差点握不住，他干脆直接停下来，任凭周泽楷自己动。

勃起的阴茎不知不觉往叶修腿心凑，叶修哪里不知道他要做什么。他死死握着，力度甚至让周泽楷感到了疼痛。很真实。

直到快射出来，他一把将叶修死死压在床上，龟头顶开臀肉射在了穴口。叶修知道他的固执，并没有阻拦，身后一片湿润，他有点无奈。

粘稠的精液覆在臀缝里，像被内射多了含不住似的往下流。

周泽楷就着精液润滑，将中指送了进去。叶修努力放松，他知道不管怎么做今天都逃不过一顿狠操，还不如配合点少吃点苦。

“嗯…嗯……”

他的腰部不自觉的耸起来，仿佛一座伶仃瘦窄的拱桥，屁股一缩一缩的往上拱。下本身被开拓的感觉分外鲜明，这双手好像有了魔力，抚摸过的每一寸内壁都欢欣的绽开，摩擦的穴肉发热，骨子发痒，好像身体里的淫窍都被挖了出来。

周泽楷扒开他的屁股，死死盯着穴口的每次吞咽。狭窄的肉洞吃力的含进手指，边缘的褶皱都被撑平了，乳白的浊液粘在肉鼓鼓的臀瓣上，色情又淫荡。

三根手指都放进去的时候叶修已经出了一身汗，浑身上下水淋淋的，像过了一遍水刚捞上来。

还没真枪实弹的上就这个样子，真操进去不知道会受什么样的罪。

叶修顺从的把腿环在周泽楷腰上，巨硕的性器在臀缝里摆弄，彰显着不可忽视的存在感。

进入的过程对叶修来说是纯粹的折磨，两个人的尺寸完全不符，巨大的性器像把利刃，刚进个头就疼的他腿脚乱踹。

周泽楷脑门上爆出青筋，俊美的脸孔扭曲了，他不再英俊，反而变成了恶魔。

“太疼了，操…”

叶修忍不住挣扎，他痛恨周泽楷的过大的性器，每次做爱都像要把他捅穿了。再来多少次他都不能适应，恨不得把这根棒子削细一圈。

疼痛间夹着快感，不只是身体上。周泽楷享受他的挣扎，这给他一种完全掌控叶修的错觉，贯穿他的五脏六腑，比高潮射精还要爽快。

紧致的肠道箍住前进的肉棒又吸又舔，事前开拓的作用小的可怜，肉棒陷进肠肉里，简直寸步难行。他亲吻叶修湿润的眼角，试图缓解他的痛苦。叶修的叫声像从嘴里咬碎了裹着血吐出来的，他不停的问周泽楷有没有全进去，声音里夹杂着哭腔，好像下一秒就要崩溃了。

下体挺进的东西好像没有尽头，叶修颤巍巍的伸手去摸两个人的连接处，滚烫的柱体将穴口撑成薄薄一层，他不敢多碰，怕裂开。抚摸着还在体外的那截硬物，叶修感觉头晕目眩。

“别进去了…小周，我受不了。”

他细细的哭出声，他这样无措卑微的姿态，不像赛场上战无不胜强大到无可匹敌的战神，倒活似个被歹徒强暴的处女。在男人身子底下因为疼痛而怯懦害怕，战战兢兢，如履薄冰，只凭别人一个动作，就能从天堂到地狱。

周泽楷看他的眼神像看一个无理取闹的孩童，他只扯住叶修妄图逃脱的腰，用行动回答了他的问题——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

叶修的身体骤然僵直，求生不得求死不能，被剥了尖刺让人酣畅淋漓的蹂躏奸淫。他双目圆睁，口水直流，痛苦和快感混成一团，不分彼此。

周泽楷慢条斯理的吃净他面颊上的唾液和眼泪，带着敷衍的怜爱和蓄势待发的暴虐。

下半身顶进去的东西任意妄为，好像不把他当成人似的，动作粗鲁至极，令人绝望的侵犯干的叶修发狂。他像只被按在解剖台上的动物，砰砰直跳，砸的精疲力竭，最终被人抓住弱处，一遍又一遍的杀死。他的腿僵硬的抵在一块，指尖掐进了周泽楷的肌肉里。

“我尽量轻点。”

周泽楷轻声对他说，仿佛声音大一点就要把怀里的人吓跑了。

“轻点…轻点……”

叶修跟着鹦鹉学舌，脸颊湿润潮红，看上去既可爱又可怜。

火胀的性器把他的身子奸污个彻底，叶修张着嘴巴大口吸气，有种濒死窒息的快感。

周泽楷亲昵的吻他，身下的动作一刻不停。肠肉湿滑顺畅，被强悍的阴茎征服，有节奏的收缩瓮合，像张乖顺柔嫩的小嘴吸舔含吮。他干的又深又狠，每次抽出来都要带出一圈红艳骚媚的软肉，毫不留情，完全忘记了刚才哄骗叶修的人是自己。

性器大开大合，每次都直捣穴心，最嫩的穴肉包裹住粗大的龟头，只盼着这根肉杵能轻些软些，别真把他操死在这张床上。

叶修的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼睛眯着凝在墙壁上，周泽楷扳过他的脑袋，重重的吮吸他红肿的嘴唇。仔细一看才知道人早就失了魂，只有下半身像抽搐一样环紧又放松。

周泽楷闷头干了一会，又换个姿势把叶修两条笔直的腿架在肩膀上又冲了进去。洁白的小腿跨过宽厚的胸膛，随着凶猛的进攻在身后像撞钟一样晃来晃去。

“前辈好脆弱，我好喜欢，爱前辈。”

周泽楷握住他的胯骨上下耸动，他平时沉默寡言，在床上颠三倒四也就来回那么几句，对着叶修说爱，说喜欢。

肉体碰触分离的声音不绝于耳，叶修被干的越来越深的性器捣的直干呕，眼泪流出来。来不及担心自己会不会被干穿，他向周泽楷索吻，菱形的嘴唇微张溢汁，周泽楷难得停下来，咬他红软的嘴唇，喝他甘美的唾液。

“太深了……小周，轻…轻点吧。”

叶修跟着他的动作咿咿呀呀的呻吟，一词一句破碎的不成样子。他攀附在周泽楷身上，柔软的身体如同春藤绕树，好像这是他唯一的依靠，引人心甘情愿为他出生入死。

这是毒药，是禁果，是毁灭一切的潘多拉，周泽楷在这场战争中从未有过任何优势，他一败涂地，俯首称臣，心甘情愿捧出一颗真心与爱。

高潮来的猛烈，让人措不及防，小穴都要被干破了还恋恋不舍夹着不放。叶修两腿崩直，连着足趾也显出细腻玲珑的曲线，十根脚趾花瓣似的蜷在一起，被精液浇灌的糜烂娇软，如同细颈瓶里柔若无力依在瓶口含苞待放的玫瑰，十二分的绮巧艳丽。

灼热的液体沃灌进身体，烫的肠壁哀哀绞紧，代替主人发出猫一样柔软的呻吟。

叶修的身体绷紧又放松，眼睫疲倦的垂下，他太累了，就算知道要继续挨操也躲不了。

男性粗大的阴茎又进来了，流淌着精液的下体大张，他被操开了，第二次进来要容易的多。

穴内丰沛多汁，坚硬的肉棒深深的进，浅浅的出。叶修射的浑身乏力，甚至在想被弄坏就好了，弄坏了就不用再继续被奸。他浑浊的目光的盯在床单上一块湿润的痕迹，想不明白那究竟是第几次射出来时弄上的。

他又开始轻轻的哭泣，一声一声，如泣如诉，如同一只受伤了还要被迫发情的母猫。

周泽楷舔他柔软雪白的手臂，每一寸，每一个角落，在脖颈上留下占有欲的痕迹。怀里的人垂头靠在他的肩膀，像只断了翅膀的天鹅，没办法飞走，只好躲进男人的臂弯里痛苦的承受侵犯，用肉体交换获得一丝保护，遥望永远也不属于自己的湖光山色。

他是跪在叶修膝下的败者，也是用爱做饵，困住这只天鹅的狡诈阴险的猎人。

唇边陷下一个无声无息的漩涡，周泽楷在心中珍惜的念他的名字。

叶修。  
叶修。  
叶修。

他终于获得了这只唯一的天鹅。


End file.
